1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to firearms in general and more particularly to foldable stock extensions and auxiliary grips applicable to firearms such as grenade launchers, for example.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices are already known for application to machine pistols and the like to serve as a stock or butt therefore and improve their grip and handling during use. For example, the German MP38 and MP40 and a number of other machine pistols employed a pivotal stock portion which pivoted from a point behind the receiver beneath the hand grip to a collapsed position with the two parallel stock portions on both sides of the receiver and forestock into a folded position. The British Sten Mark II machine guns also employed folding stocks pivoting about a vertical axis at the butt of the receiver in order to achieve a closed position beside the receiver.
However, readily and reliably lockable and unlockable stock extension means for grenade launchers have heretofore not been utilized.